


Все вы грешники

by giovedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End!verse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovedi/pseuds/giovedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За спиной – тысячи пустынных шоссе и горящих полей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все вы грешники

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [All You Sinners](http://trolllogicfics.livejournal.com/53632.html) by trolllogicfics
> 
>  
> 
> Бета: cicada 
> 
> Переведено для Фандомной Битвы 2014
> 
> Таймлайн: 2014
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: таймлайн 5.04, эндверс; канонная смерть персонажей

Они ломаются постепенно, оставляя позади черепок за черепком – слишком хрупкие, чтобы к ним прикоснуться, слишком острые, чтобы собрать обратно.

Дин думает, что они продержались дольше, чем должны были бы.

За спиной – тысячи пустынных шоссе и горящих полей, и он больше не может представить завтрашний день.

* * *

В Детройте Сэм говорит «да».

Сэм говорит «да», и Дин понимает это в ту же секунду, даже на расстоянии пяти штатов от него. Все понимают это в ту же секунду. Дин как раз доедает кусок черничного пирога. Кастиэль сидит на противоположной стороне стола со своим куском, к которому не собирается притрагиваться, и поэтому тот непременно достанется Дину. Волна безмолвной прохлады накрывает закусочную, их глаза одновременно распахиваются от удивления.

– Проклятье, Сэмми, – шепчет Дин.

Кастиэль не роняет ни слова. Он смотрит на свои руки, затем берет вилку и неспешно, с осознанием того, что делает, отламывает кусочек пирога.

«Так это и случилось, – печатает Чак. – Люцифер забрал Сэмюэля Винчестера в качестве своего весселя, и так наступил конец света».

Он никому не рассказывает о своем видении, которое станет последним из увиденных им.

* * *

Отбытие ангелов похоже на метеоритный дождь: в последнюю ночь небо расчерчивают сотни огней. Люди в лагере полагают, что это хороший знак и небесная братия спускается их спасти. Дин находит Кастиэля стоящим в одиночестве на холме, наблюдающим это зрелище.

– Похоже, они собирают кавалерию, а, Кас? Думаешь, подыскали кого-то еще на роль ангельского кондома? – спрашивает у него Дин.

– Они уходят, – отвечает Кас. – Мне становится все труднее их слышать.

Холод, поселившийся у него внутри после Сэма, стал морозить чуть сильнее, и, даже нацепив улыбку, он чувствует, как внутренности превращаются в лед.

– Самоликвидировались – ну и хорошо. Мудаки. Это наш мир, и мы сами можем за него постоять.

Кастиэль только смотрит с тоской на огоньки в небе и ничего не отвечает.

– Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь, Кас. Я не стану тебя осуждать.

– Уйти? – повторяет Кастиэль, как будто никогда не думал об этом. – Нет. Нет, я, пожалуй, останусь.

* * *

В его снах Люцифер шепчет:

– Это я воскресил Кастиэля.

Он в теле Сэма, и это смотрится так естественно, что даже во сне Дин чувствует себя грязным.

– Не будь его, ты пробыл бы с Сэмом куда дольше. Он так или иначе ответил бы мне «да», но в запасе у вас были бы годы.

Дин говорит себе, что это неважно. Он повторяет себе не слушать его.

Но слова прорастают в нем, словно плесневый гриб в треснувшем фундаменте.

* * *

Падение Кастиэля начинается в Айове. На это уходит неделя. В понедельник его вессель чуть не взрывается, пока он пытается изгнать демона. Во вторник он засыпает на час и просыпается в панике, решив, что какой-то демон в него вселился. Дин смеется так же сильно, как тогда, когда вышел из «логова порока». В среду он знакомит Кастиэля с радостью горячего душа, в четверг учит стрелять из ружья. Пятница становится днем холодного пива, а в субботу Кас впервые бреется.

– Добро пожаловать в клуб, – Дин обнимает рукой его плечи. – Ты и понятия не имеешь, что пропустил.

Кастиэль широко и искренне улыбается в ответ, потому что впервые за все время существования ощущает, как бежит кровь по венам, как бьется сердце, и поток эмоций, и все это на самом деле.

У него уходит две недели на понимание, что быть человеком – далеко не всегда сплошное блаженство.

* * *

Дин называет его Сэмом на шоссе в Арканзасе, и они оба на мгновение застывают. Кастиэль не поправляет его, а Дин не извиняется. Они добираются до места, не говоря больше ни слова, двигаясь синхронно, потому что спустя три года, проведенные бок о бок, это выходит уже само собой.

В тот же день, ночью, Дин сидит в импале, и его трясет. Кастиэль никогда не казался некой заменой до тех пор, пока не стал человеком. Кастиэль должен был оставаться кем-то далеким, недосягаемым.

Не равным.

Не тем, от кого можно зависеть.

Не другом.

* * *

– Теперь ты человек, – говорит он Кастиэлю в баре в Бойсе. – Ты человек, и ты в центре гребаного Апокалипсиса. Когда появляется девушка с предложением перепихнуться – пользуйся случаем! Декаданс – это одна из немногих оставшихся нам привилегий.

* * *

Они находят Люцифера в Лоуренсе. На нем белый костюм, он все еще улыбается и двигается как Сэм. На глазах Дина он раздирает трех человек. Дин не может ему помешать. Не может заставить себя сражаться с собственным братом.

– Убирайся из него, – рычит он.

– Твой брат сам меня впустил, – отвечает Люцифер. – Ты поставил на нем крест точно так же, как Бог поставил крест на вас, жалкие обезьяны.

* * *

В ноябре Дин кричит в небо. Он согласен на Михаила, если это вернет Сэма.

Никто не отвечает.

В январе город оказывается в изоляции. В нем полно горячих кроатонских зон, и лишь один из шести среди оставшихся там – все еще человек. Дин обустраивает кампус и начинает обучать выживших чему может. Они все равно умрут.

* * *

В Сиэттле он почти добирается до Кольта. Он знает, где тот и у кого, и строит безрассудные планы атаки. Кастиэль протестует, называя миссию суицидальной, но когда Дин спрашивает, идет ли он с ним, тот криво улыбается и отвечает:

– Конечно.

* * *

Они теряют пятнадцать беженцев при пожаре в Юте, и лишь по нелепой случайности сам Дин выбирается оттуда живым. Он ободрал себе горло, надышавшись дымом, и Чак выдает ему пузырек викодина для облегчения боли. Кастиэль с любопытством смотрит, как тот выпивает две, а Дин кидает в его сторону еще пузырек.

– Это должно бы помочь тебе легко засыпать.

– Легко – это хорошо?

– Черт, да, Кас. Жизнь теперь и без того слишком тяжелая.

* * *

Он возвращается в горячую зону за Эллен и Джо.

– Мы никого не бросаем. Мы заботимся о своих, – говорит он Кастиэлю.

Они теряют троих на миссии, а по дороге обратно у Джо начинают проявляться первые симптомы. Они теряют еще шестерых, потому что Дин отказывается сразу это признать.

В ту ночь он имеет какую-то девушку по имени Сара и начинает переписывать собственный моральный кодекс.

* * *

Во время тренировки Кастиэль ломает ногу. Он выходит из кабинки, и когда ступенька проваливается, его лодыжка издает хруст.

– Проклятье, Кас, – ворчит Дин. – Хуже момента ты просто не мог выбрать.

У него туманный взгляд, но теперь он всегда туманный. Кас начинает смеяться.

– Я бесполезен, – произносит он. – Совершенно бесполезен. Даже по лестнице спуститься не могу.

– Ангел из тебя был лучше, чем человек.

– Спасибо, бесстрашный лидер. Услышать это от тебя для меня многое значит.

* * *

В апреле погибает Бобби.

Дин этого не застает. В то время он выслеживает Кольт в двух штатах от лагеря, и в итоге именно Кастиэлю приходится до последнего удерживать внутренности в теле старого охотника.

Дин успевает вернуться к похоронам. Точнее, к тому, что теперь называется похоронами. Он мало что из них помнит – за исключением того, что Кас был обдолбан и что теплая рука Дина у него на спине была единственным, что удерживало его на ногах.

* * *

В мае он возвращается к пыткам. Это самый действенный способ добычи информации, а Апокалипсис – не то время, когда надо беспокоиться об этике. Нож Руби испачкан демонской кровью, она стекает по лезвию и собирается в крупную каплю, падая к его ногам. Он думает о Сэме и Лилит и делает порезы чуть глубже.

* * *

В Денвере Дин начинает понимать, как ненавистен ему смех Каса. Он понимает, что этот обдолбанный похотливый бывший ангел является олицетворением всего того, что он сделал не так за последние годы.

– Знаешь, мне не хватает палки в твоей заднице.

Кас носит куртку Дина, его амулет и пустую улыбку.

– А мне не хватает Дина, который еще страдает, отправляя людей на смерть.

Они сидят на крыше кабинки на ночном дежурстве, но в кои-то веки все спокойно.

– Присоединяйся к оргии, если хочешь, – говорит Кас. Они стукаются коленками, потому что даже спустя три года Кас все еще не до конца понимает идею личного пространства. – Вполне можно порадовать себя перед финалом.

Дин качает головой.

– Чувак, что с нами случилось?

Кастиэль поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, и выглядит при этом таким трезвым, каким не бывал за все эти три года.

– Мы все еще здесь, Дин. Может, мы и дали трещину, но не сломались.

* * *

В самом конце Дин ощущает, как шею сдавливает нога брата, видит себя самого, себя пять лет назад, с ужасом на лице. Он думает о Кастиэле и Люцифере, об Аде и Рае. Думает о пяти годах, за которые дал себе медленно рассыпаться по кусочкам, пока не перестал узнавать в этой мозаике себя прежнего.

Нога давит сильнее, и наконец-то, наконец-то Дин чувствует себя…

Сломанным.


End file.
